gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Original Song
Original Song is the sixteenth episode of the second season, and the thirty-eighth episode of Glee. It will air on March 15, 2011 as the Regionals Episode. Source Source 2 (Air date) Source 3 (episode name) Plot The Warblers open the show with yet another over-produced yet easy-to-embrace pop ditty (“Misery” by Maroon 5), with Kurt looking very bored with it all. “Been there, done that,” he tells Blaine. “Look, you’re amazing, Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking. They’re also numerous.” When Blaine asks him if he’s feeling a little jealous, Kurt owns up to it. “Sometimes I don’t feel like we’re the Warblers. I feel like we’re Blaine and the Pips.” Kurt is buffing his nails when Pavarotti, the Warblers’ canary left in his care, suddenly drops dead. Kurt shows up at the Warlbers’ next meeting all in black and pours his heart into the Beatles’ “Blackbird.” Blaine looks like he’s melting … either that, or having a really satisfying bowel movement. When the Warblers are choosing what songs to sing at regionals – well, as they’re ceding all decisions to the WonderBlaine, Blaine tells them he’s tired of being the star of the group, and says he wants to sing a duet. Everyone, of course, agrees. Then he chooses Kurt to be his duet partner. Kurt later asks Blaine why he chose him. Fishing? “There is a moment when you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do ‘Blackbird’ this week, that was the moment for me, about you. You move me, Kurt.” And then Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt, rocking both their worlds. And mine, more than a little. Back at McKinley, Rachel tries her latest songwriting attempt on Finn. Her impassioned verse about being an only child (“You’ve got just one egg/You’re not going to make an omelet”) is a step up from “My Headband,” true, but not by much. Finn tells her she needs to write from deeper within herself. Meanwhile, Quinn is plotting her Prom Queen campaign. After all, prom queens live five years longer than regular people. But she’s worried about Rachel and “her damn talent” getting in the way. She decides to keep her enemies closer, so when Rachel suggests writing their own original material for regionals, Quinn backs her up. Finn gets on board, and everyone agrees to try to their hand at it. Good thing Mr. Schu has all those rhyming dictionaries! But Rachel sees Quinn and Finn together and suspects something’s up. She confronts Quinn, who confirms that she and Finn are back together. “How many times do you have to make the same mistake,” she says to Rachel. When a teary Rachel want to know why she’s being so cruel, Quinn spells it, nearly spilling some tears as well: “Do you want to know how this story plays out? I get Finn. You get heartbroken. And then Finn and I stay here and start a family. I’ll become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt’s dad’s tire shop. You don’t belong here, Rachel, and you can’t hate me for helping to send you on your way.” Poignant! I did not see that coming. In a rare nod to past plot points, Brittany wants to know why Santana won’t talk to her. Santana tell her that Brittany blew her off to be with “Stubbles McCripplepants,” remember? Then Coach Sue shows up to torment them a little more. “In case you haven’t heard, I like to play dirty,” Sue tells them. The girls open their lockers, only to have bushels of dirt cascade out over them. Brittany: “I don’t even remember putting that in there.” FOXKurt (Chris Colfer, left) finally gets a moment in the spotlight at regionals, and the moment he's been waiting for with Blaine (Darren Criss, right).Regionals! Sue had told Mr. Schu that she had designed Aural Intensity’s set list with the judges in mind. They are: Rod Remington, Sue’s anchorman ex, Tammy Jean Alberston, a recent Tea Party candidate and Twitterer (Kathy Griffin), and Sister Mary Constance, a former exotic dancer who, it turns out, just joined the convent because she wanted to “stay off the pole” (Loretta Devine). Aural Intensity’s opening number? “Jesus Is a Friend of Mine,” done as a pop polka. Next up are the Warblers. They open with Kurt and Blaine’s duet, “Candles,” from Hey Monday, which is quite lovely (and I loved Blaine dragging Kurt over to take his bow), and they follow up with “Raise Your Glass” by Pink, with Blaine, of course, on lead. Then it’s Rachel’s turn, doing her emo anthem “Get It Right.” The finale is “Loser Like Me,” which even prompts the Warblers to don foam fingers in celebration. Unlikely, but sweet. It ends with New Directions slushie-ing the audience with red confetti. The judges confer. Sister Mary Constance and Tammy Jean are a bit concerned at, well, how gay the Warblers seem. “Can I add a dash of Rod to this lady soup?,” says Rod, who says he has no problem with gay people. They can even get married and raise their own wigs if they want to! Tammy Jean liked the song about Jesus, but Sister Mary Constance felt it was pandering. Tammy Jean did not like “Loser Like Me”: “I am sorry, but I’m a politician, and when I lost my last election – and there will be a recount – I didn’t go around singing about being a loser. I twittered that Obama’s a terrorist." Ha! Can't imagine how this is going to work out. Actually, I’m surprised they didn’t cop out with a three-way tie. The governor’s wife (“My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon”) announces that New Directions is the winner! Slo-mo celebration. Slo-mo Sue socking the heck out of the governor’s wife. Kurt and Blaine bury the canary, bedazzled coffin and all. “I know this is really upsetting for you,” Blaine says. “It reminds you of your mom’s funeral, doesn’t it?” Kurt, sniffing: “The casket was bigger. But yes.” Kurt’s also sad that they lost regionals. But Blaine is quite the consolation prize: “You did win. So did I . We got each other out of all of this, and that beats a lousy trophy, don’t you think?” Squee squee squee. In the Glee room, Mr. Schu presents an MVP award to Rachel, who looks genuinely surprised and touched. “The way you guys believed in me and took a chance with me … all I’ve ever wanted was to feel special and to feel chosen, and I just wanted to thank you guys so much for giving me that.” Songs *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Sung by Blaine and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Only Child' by Glee. Sung by Rachel. *'Trouty Mouth' by Glee. Sung by Santana. *'Big Ass Heart' by Glee. Sung by Puck. *'Hell To The No' by Glee. Sung by Mercedes and New Directions Girls. *'Jesus is My Friend' by'' Sonseed''. Sung by Aural Intensity. *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt, Blaine, and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Get It Right' by Glee''. Sung by Rachel and New Directions. *'Loser Like Me' by Glee. Sung by New Directions. Images 1111111111111.png|The Girls boots x2_4bdbd85.jpg|One of the Aural Intensity members tumblr_lh4nu1IOkD1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Girls Dress - Heather tumblr_lh4nxmvbnS1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Boys Costume - Chord tumblr_lh4o6aVrcH1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Girls Dress - Amber tumblr_lh4obiCdVW1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh3sd3qpyE1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh305knVTm1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh4ns0XyQV1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh4nqiixg91qd53kgo1_500.jpg CHRIS-COLFER-GLEE-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg DARREN-CRISS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg NAYA-RIVERA-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE--435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg KEVIN-MCHALE-GLEE-435x580.jpg KEVIN-MCHALE-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg HEATHER-MORRIS-GLEE-435x580.jpg HEATHER-MORRIS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg Jefwr.jpg OS1.png OS2.png OS3.png OS5.png|ND throwing slushies (confetti) at the crowd OS7.png OS8.png|Kurt before the performance suffering from stage fright OS9.png|Mercedes OS10.png OS11.png OS12.png OS13.png Duhh.png|New Directions at Regionals Tumblr lhpcodFO9m1qf8gz1o1 500.jpg kurtregionals.jpg tumblr_lhpd325KRO1qa6cmko1_500.jpg Kurt, What a Surprise!.png|Weblers are in shock Tumblr lhunzaJyg01qfji35o1 500.gif|Rachel and Finn before performing "Get It Right" BlaineKurtFuneral.jpg tumblr_lhvg6juerE1qddswgo1_500.jpg|Jenna Ushkowitz getting a solo. Screen shot 2011-03-15 at 8.26.44 PM.png|Klaine kiss! Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast ' *[[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr.]] as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss '''as Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Charlotte Ross' as Judy Fabray *'Bill A. Jones' as Rod Remington '''Guest Stars' *'Kathy Griffin '''as Tammy Jean Albertson Source *'Loretta Devine '''as Sr. Mary Constance Source Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Blackbirdthumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Get It Rightthumb|left|300px|Loser Like Methumb|right|300px|Promo for 'Sexy' with bits of Original Song in itthumb|left|300px|Original Song Promothumb|300px|right|Quinn defends original songs Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Episodes Category:Regionals Category:Season Two Category:Glee Episodes Category:Original Song